


Insatiable

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: They’d made love just hours before— and twice last night, too— and though Cheryl pretends to be amused at Toni’s haste, she gets it. She’s a little obsessed herself, a little too clingy and affectionate, unable to keep her hands away from her lover now that they’re away at school with nothing but homework to divide their attention from one another— but honestly, fuck the homework.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> Day 7 Prompt: Collaborate.

“Again?!”

Toni grins as she moves fast, kisses hard and barely gives Cheryl time to react. The textbooks that had been settled in between their bodies and splayed across Cheryl’s comforter are thrown to the floor, papers settling amongst the previous remnants of their clothing, and Toni snickers against her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Again,” she assures, and though her voice is muffled by the kiss, her words still somehow manage to sound like a purr.

Toni’s fingers are deft, slim, and smooth against the back of Cheryl’s hand as she guides her fingers towards the hem of her sweatpants and urges her to slip underneath. Cheryl obliges, because of course she does — how could she ever say no?— and Toni is eager, nearly  glowing as she flips her hair back. Cheryl basks in the sight of her pink and brown locks settling against the sheen of her top, in the loveliness of everything that she is, before she lunges in closer and slots her mouth back against hers.

They’d made love just hours before — and twice last night, too— and though Cheryl pretends to be amused at Toni’s haste, she gets it. She’s a little obsessed herself, a little too clingy and affectionate, unable to keep her hands away from her lover now that they’re away at school with nothing but homework to divide their attention from one another— but honestly,  _ fuck _ the homework. Fuck the collaborative history project they’re supposed to be working on with two other students that failed to show up to the class or to their study meeting. It’s worth a quarter of their grade and due next week, but Cheryl already has a 4.0 GPA anyways. Besides, it’s the last thing on her mind right now. 

Cheryl lets out a deep, sinful breath of surprise when Toni pulls off her shirt, leaving her bare in just a silky bralette that she encourages her to keep on. It’s a deep dark red, Cheryl’s color, and Cheryl makes sure to let her know that it looks damn good on her, like she hasn’t seen it multiple times already in the same day and said the same each time. 

“I know,” Toni replies, rapidfire and sugar sweet. She bites the next time she kisses, earning another series of pants from Cheryl when she drags her lips down her neck and across her collarbone. 

“My girl.” Cheryl breathes out. “All mine.”

Cheryl’s fingers move deep and slow inside of Toni. Toni puts on a genuine show of being fucked, writhing and moaning and giving her girlfriend those eyes because  _ oh,  _ she loves her and she loves this and nothing has ever felt as good. She doesn’t think anything ever will.

Toni’s desire alone is enough to keep Cheryl flying high, though Toni’s feverish mouth on the swell of her chest certainly helps, too. Toni’s knee sits between Cheryl’s thighs, applying the slightest bit of pressure to Cheryl’s clit every time she grinds, but the sight alone of her rocking above her, taking Cheryl’s fingers knuckle deep and still wanting more, is enough to leave Cheryl searingly close to finding her own release in time with her. 

“Babe,” Toni starts, a warning of how close she is as if Cheryl couldn’t already tell. Her voice is airy, faint, heavenly. Cheryl wants to drink it in, every syllable, every word she could ever think to utter.  _ Hers, _ all hers. That’s what Toni is. They both know it, a fact just as true as anything they could present in a mediocre PowerPoint project.

There’s a harsh knock on the door suddenly, throwing them both off-kilter and leaving them dazed and surprised. Cheryl’s the first one to move, and when she mutters a curse, Toni mimics it, though for different reasons. She’s still blissed out, caught up in the feelings cresting over her, and even when Cheryl’s pulled her fingers away from her, it takes far longer than it should for her to remember that there’s a world that exists beyond her and Cheryl, past this bed and the things they do in it. 

Another loud knock sounds. Cheryl’s roommate Betty heaves a breath, loud enough to be heard through the wooden door, before bellowing, “really, Cheryl,  _ again?” _

Toni bites back a giggle as Cheryl hops to the floor, rolling her eyes as she throws her velveteen robe on. She makes everything look so easy, so effortless, so sexy— her hair flips over her shoulder, ringlet curls never even the slightest bit out of place no matter how fiercely Toni runs her hands through them, and the simple way that she moves, checks her face in the mirror, smirks when she catches sight of a pinkish mark on the side of her neck, and then carries on makes Toni swoon. So much so that she presses her own hand between her legs, bringing back the pressure she so desperately desires, just for a second before she slips out of Cheryl’s bedsheets and reaches for her discarded clothes.

“Grab my sweater,” Toni says once she’s redressed on the bottom half. She’s pretty sure she’s wearing one of Cheryl’s socks and one of her own, but no matter, it’s not like she’s going to keep them on for very long anyway. “We’re going to my place.”

Cheryl turns, beams, tosses her the shirt. She bites her lip, as if mulling over whether to accept Toni’s invite or not, before responding, “you’re insatiable.”

“You love it,” Toni quips. 

“What kind of a psychopath would I be if I didn’t?” 

Toni’s about to step forward to kiss Cheryl again, taking their sweet time before leaving, but Betty comes in first, clearly frustrated as she struggles to get her key out of the always fussy deadbolt. They’re in the nicest dorm on campus, but the oldest one, too. Cheryl’s convinced it’s haunted. 

“Hi, Betty,” Toni says as politely as she possibly can. Betty rolls her eyes, holds her textbooks close to her chest, a look of irritation displayed on her face as she pointedly avoids looking at Cheryl’s bed. The mattress pad isn’t even attached to the actual mattress anymore, Toni realizes, and fights back a chuckle.

“Did your project partners not show up or did you kick them out so that you could fuck, the same way you kick me out almost every day?” Betty snaps as Cheryl and Toni move to leave.

“Not kicking you out now,” is all Cheryl says by way of response, flashing Betty a cordial smile. Toni does the same, though she’s suddenly acutely aware of how much the room probably smells like sex. She almost feels sorry for Betty. Almost. She doesn’t have enough willpower right now to think about anything but Cheryl and how desperately she’d like her head between her thighs, her hand on her throat, every part of her pressed up so close that all they can feel is each other. 

That thought alone guides her out of the door, her hand low on Cheryl’s waist as they head in the direction of her dorm across campus. She and Cheryl can feel Betty’s eyes on them the whole way down the corridor. They really don’t give a shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
